carlossuarezfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Carmen Cayetana Castro/Taller
Carmen Castro Moreno es una página que estoy creando. Carmen Castro Moreno es germanista de profesión y escritora en lengua española. Nació en Sevilla en 1973. Hija de jurista, cursó sus estudios en el Colegio Alemán Alberto Durero de Sevilla. Sus estudios de Bachillerato los realizó en el Instituto de Enseñanza Secundaria Cairasco Figueroa de las Palmas de Gran Canaria y Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer de Sevilla. Tras la recepción del título de Doctor en Filología con "Sobresaliente Cum Laude por Unanimidad" por la Universidad de Sevilla, obtuvo el el título de "Máster Universitario" en "Traducción de Textos Técnicos, Interpretación y Sincronización de los Idiomas Español y Alemán" por la misma universidad, en donde actualmente imparte docencia. A su paso como profesora de alemán y francés en Escuelas Oficiales de Idiomas de Andalucía (EOI) - Jaén, Ayamonte, Linares, Córdoba y El Ejido (Almería) se unen sus estancias de investigación en la Universidad Karl-Ruprecht de Heidelberg y en la Union Pacific de California. Es autora de numerosos libros científicos y capítulos de libros, así como de artículos académicos publicados en revistas de gran renombre internacional, en su mayoría indexadas. Son numerosas las presentaciones científicas que ha efectuado en conferencias y congresos y es destacable su participación en el Grupo de Investigación "Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas" de la Universidad de Sevilla. Es organizadora principal del Congreso Internacional de Literatura, Lengua y Traducción liLETRAD, el cual reúne a científicos de los cinco continentes. Libros Castro Moreno, Carmen: Interkulturelle Kompatibilität des Textübersetzens bei Textdatenversionen. CAT-Tools in der Translation-Memory-Technologie. Universidad de Kokaeli. Peter Lang. 2014. 16 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Didáctica Universitaria de la Traducción en Planteamientos de la Teoría de Valencias. Traduzires, Universidad de Rio de Janeiro (Brasil). 2014. 14 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Doce Horas Contigo. Clásicos de literatura universal. Prosa. 2014. 301 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Deutsche Kriminalgeschichten als Einstieg in die Literaturrezeption: Sprachdidaktische Wirkung. Múnich. 2013. 12 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Valenztheorien im Kontrast: Deutsch-Spanisch. Múnich. 2013. 10 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Reflejos de Vida. Clásicos de la literatura universal. Poemario. 2013. 70 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Die möglichen Kreationen, Extraktionen und Modifikationen lexikographischer Daten. Múnich. 2013. 16 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Fundamentos de Memoria Traduccion Asistida en Alineadores Documentales y Gestores de Programas TXM. Múnich. 2013. 26 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Lexikonerweiterung durch Entlehnung. Polysystem und Idiomatizität. Múnich. 2013. 16 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Basis für das neobehavioristische Konzept der kausalen Verknüpfung. Múnich. 2013. 16 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Die Deklination des deutschen Adjektivs: Eine Schimäre?. Múnich. 2013. 19 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Bedeutungswandel als Prozess in der Übersetzungssprache. Polysemie auf kontrastive Sprachbeschreibungen. Brasilia - Río de Janeiro. Traduzires. 2013. 12 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Evolución de las Stammbildungen o Formaciones de Raíces en las Arqui-/Protolenguas Germánicas y Románicas. Múnich. 2013. 19 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Kriterien der Qualität im Bidirektionalen Dolmetschen. Der spezifische Fall des Übersetzens von Gebärdensprache. Múnich. 2013. 14 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Übersetzung, Dolmetschen und ihre Beziehung zu Wörterbüchern. Múnich. 2013. 16 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Version der Liebe von Tristan und Isolde in originaler Buchfassung und in Gottfrieds von Straßburgs Verfassung. Múnich. 2012. 20 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Kontrastive Darstellung des Genre Comic in Deutschland und Spanien. Múnich. 2012. 26 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Unterrichtsprogramm für ein Studienjahr der offiziellen Sprachschulen in Andalusien. Akademieverlag. 2011. 168 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Ergänzende Übungen. Akademieverlag. 2011. 165 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Kognition, Konditionierung und Gruppendynamik in der Unterrichtspraxis. Múnich. 2009. 20 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Teoría y Praxis en la Traducción de Textos Alemanes con Fines Específicos. 2008. 389 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Los Procesos de Doble Codificación en los Ámbitos Paratáctico e Hipotáctico de la Lengua Alemana : un Análisis de Tipo Descriptivo y Contrastivo Aplicado a la Docencia Universitaria. Editorial Bienza. 2004. ISBN 84-609-1339-2 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Die Hypotaxe in der deutschen und spanischen Sprache. Analyse und Gegenüberstellung. Sevilla. Bienza. 2004. 145 Capítulos en Libros Castro Moreno, Carmen: Aplicación Teórico-Pragmática de la Fonoestructura Alemana a los Nuevos Medios de Comunicación. En: Fonética experimental / Espacio Europeo de Educación Superior e Investigación. Arcos Libros. 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Medio y el Texto: Traducción de Obras Aparentemente Lexicográficas. Vol. 1. Pag. 67-80. En: Translatología y lenguaje literario: Ensayo, relato, novela, argumentación. International Academic Publishers. 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Der Whodunit als Hilfsmittel im Fremdsprachenunterricht -dargestellt an Hand von Jaume Fusters Claus de Vidre. Vol. 183. Pag. 24-38. En: Germanica Wratislaviensia. Universidad de Wroclaw. 2013. ISBN 978-83-229-3212-4 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Zum Problem der Polysemie grammatischer Termini und ihrer Auswirkung auf kontrastive Sprachbeschreibungen. Pag. 39-46. En: Gw. 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Valenztheorien und andere korpusbasierte Ansätze in der Kontrastiven Fachdidaktik: Prinzipien zweifelhafter Ähnlichkeiten. Vol. 184. Pag. 24-38. En: Gw. Universidad de Trnava. 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Los Implicativos Sociolingüísticos del Lenguaje de Internet: Marginación e Inadaptación Social en la Transferencia Léxico-Semántica. Vol. 1. Pag. 122-150. En: Lengua española, contacto lingüístico y globalización. Centro de Enseñanza en Lenguas Extranjeras. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Claves Funcionales y Pragmáticas en la Adquisición de Estructuras Reiterativas: Aproximación a un Avance Didáctico Digresivo. Pag. 90-103. En: Phraseodidactic Studies on German as a Foreign Language. Dr. Kovac. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Doppelte Kodifizierung in der Übersetzung Spanisch-Deutsch im Bereich der Para- und Hipotaktischen Strukturen. Pag. 337-354. En: Aspects of Literary Translation. Gunter Narr. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Phonetic and Phonology in the Natural Language Processing Systems. Pag. 45-67. En: Natural Language Processing. Institute for Education and Research. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Semiose, Interferenz und Konsens in der Performanz. Pag. 90-120. En: Translation, Text & Interference. Gunter Narr. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Proyectos Germano-Iberoamericanos de Pluralidad y Multilingüísmo. Vol. 2. Pag. 234-256. En: The Meaning, Significance and Impact of the Ciberlanguage. Frank&Timme. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Aspekte eines Stimulus-Organismus-Response Musters. Vol. 2. Pag. 56-78. En: Proyectos germano-iberoamericanos de pluralidad y multilingüísmo. Frank&Timme. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Cognición y Traducción: Modelos Informatizados de la Producción Textual de Conexión. Vol. 2. Pag. 56-72. En: La Traducción a través de los Tiempos, Espacios y Disciplinas. 2011. ISBN 978-3-86596-190-7 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Anglizismen und ihre Integration in die deutsche Sprache: Ein Vergleich mit der spanischen Sprache. Vol. 16. Pag. 22-43. En: Beiträge zur Germanistischen Forschung. Aidus. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Topografía y su Relación con la Ensayística. Vol. 2. Pag. 124-156. En: Proyectos germano-iberoamericanos de pluralidad y multilingüísmo. Frank&Timme. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Lernprozesse oder das Modell zu Struktur-Ansätzen. Vol. 2. Pag. 89-104. En: La traducción del texto lingüístico. International Academic Publishers. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Genetische Sprachverwandschaften: Moden, Tendenzen, Innovationen. Pag. 90-124. En: Perpectives of transcultural slang languages. International Academic Publishers. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Fragmentación de la Estructura Tipográfica del Alemán. Vol. 2. Pag. 24-56. En: La traducción del texto lingüístico. International Academic Publishers. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen, Castro Moreno, Carmen: Sekundäre Strukturen in Vergleich. Vol. 1. Pag. 420-425. En: Proyectos de Germanística de la Universidad de Kostroma. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Pautas Derivadas de la Traducción de Textos Alemanes al Español: Descripción y Análisis de los Factores Integradores del Proceso. Vol. 2. En: Traducción y Manipulación: El Poder de la Palabra. Bienza. 2007 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Los Términos Complementarios en la Traducción al Español de Textos Periodísticos Alemanes: Literalidad Específica o Recursos Estilísticos. Vol. 19. Pag. 29-54. En: Philologia Hispalensis. Fénix Editora. 2005 Publicaciones en Revistas Castro Moreno, Carmen: Morphologische Strukturen in der deutschen und spanischen Evolutionssyntax. En: Zeitschrift der Germanisten Rumäniens. 2013. Vol. 11. Pag. 56-70 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Normen zur Erziehung oder Erziehung zur Norm. En: Revista de Didáctica. 2013. Vol. 21. Pag. 34-39 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Fortschritte in der spanisch-deutschen kontrastiven Sprachwissenschaft: Kriterien, Übereinstimmungen, Ergebnisse. En: Lingüística Aplicada a la Enseñanza de las Lenguas. 2013. Vol. 11. Pag. 134-148 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Fraseodidaktik des Deutschen als Fremdsprache: Evolution und Kognition. En: International Academic Publishers. 2013. Vol. 4. Pag. 101-116 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Semiologia, Fraseología y Fraseografia de la Lengua Alemana en Contraste. En: Yearbook of Phraseology. 2013. Vol. 3. Pag. 38-103 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Mito e Interdisciplinariedad de los Lenguajes Coloquiales: Politicidad, Persuasión y Evasión en Revistas y Cómics Alemanes. En: Revista de Crítica Literaria. 2012. Vol. 5. Pag. 40-49 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Evolución de las Stammbildungen o Formaciones de Raíces en las Arqui-/ Protolenguas Germánicas y Románicas: Teoretización sobre el Concepto -Verwandte Sprachen. En: Futhark. 2012. Vol. 7. Pag. 244-267 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Semiosis, Interferencia y Consenso sobre la Actuación en Estructuras Paratácticas e Hipotácticas del Alemán. En: Futhark. 2012. Vol. 8. Pag. 268-279 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Konstruktionsgrammatik und Valenzen. En: Revista Galega de Estudios Filológicos. 2012. Vol. 4. Pag. 101-113 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Praxis der Valenzen in germanischen und romanischen Sprachen. En: Text, Lexis and Technology. 2012. Vol. 11. Pag. 34-57 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Natural Language Processing Translation: Recognition, Understanding, Synthesis. En: Revista de Estudios Germanísticos. 2012. Vol. 3. Pag. 20-25 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Fachdidaktik der Romanischen Ur- / Protosprachen: Ein Vergleich mit den germanischen Stammbildungen. En: Kairoer Germanistische Studien. 2012. Vol. 12. Pag. 338-356 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Analyse der Vielfalt an genetischen Sprachfaktoren. En: Jahrbuch für Sprach-, Literatur- und Übersetzungswissenschaft. 2012. Vol. 12. Pag. 338-356 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Lenguaje Surrealista: Factores Psicolingüísticos, Aplicación de Trasgresiones, y Tratamiento del Impacto en la Comunicación / Die surrealistische Sprache: Psycholinguistische Faktoren, Anwendung von Überschreitungen und Behandlung der Auswirkungen auf die Kommunikation. En: Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. 2012. Vol. 12. Pag. 210-224 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Polysemy Selectional Studies in Natural Language Processing: Recognition, Understanding, Synthesis. En: Interaction and Discursive Practices. 2012. Vol. 10. Pag. 90-102 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Paradigma S-O-R. En: Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas. 2011. Pag. 57-74 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Die etwas andere Stadtführung. En: Revista de Lenguas de Creación, Didáctica e Innovación. 2011. Vol. 11. Pag. 25-26 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Secuencia y Delimitación en el Procesamiento Textual Alemán: Modelo Conexionista. En: Futhark. 2011. Vol. 7. Pag. 85-114 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Enfoques de un Nuevo Sistema Comunicativo y Cultural: Síntesis Semiótica en Lenguajes Virtuales. En: Language and School Practices. 2011. Vol. 9. Pag. 27-39 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Unsicherheit und Dekontextualisierung in der Internetsprache. En: Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. 2011. Vol. 12. Pag. 200-213 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Visión Semántica en la Traducción de Giros, Chistes y Dialectismos. En: Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. 2011. Vol. 11. Pag. 211-223 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Viva Colonia: Unsere Reise nach Köln -Beschreibung einer Studentenreise. En: Revista Didáctica y de Difusión Creativa. 2010. Vol. 11. Pag. 14-15 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Checkpoint Charlie, die Teilung Tirols und die Grenze zu Gibraltar und Melilla. En: AGA Magazín (Revista Didáctica). 2010. Vol. 19. Pag. 46-47 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Kasusnivellierung und neue Genuszuweisung: Entwicklung der Dativ- und Genitivendung sowie der hiermit verbundenen Genuszuweisung vom Mittelhochdeutschen zur Gegenwartsprache. Untersucht am Beispiel eines Textausschnittes aus Grimmelshausen Simplicissimus. En: Revista de Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas. 2008. Vol. 1. Pag. 75-86 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Teoría y Práctica Económica en la Labor Docente del Alemán. En: Revista de Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas - Volumen. 2. 2008. Vol. 2. Pag. 56-78 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Los Tecnicismos Morfoestructurales del Alemán-Español. En: Revista de Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas. 2008. Vol. 2. Pag. 28-34 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Traducción al Español de Textos de Literatura Actual: Propuestas de Carácter Didáctico. En: Revista de Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas. 2008. Vol. 2. Pag. 27-55 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Forschung der Sprachkontakt in der Romania und in der Germania: Linguistische Bereiche zwischen zwei Ländern. En: Revista de Estudios Germanísticos. 2008. Vol. 4. Pag. 50-57 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Interlengua en el Ámbito de la Docencia del Alemán: Enfoques Teórico-prácticos Aplicados al Orden Sintáctico. En: Revista de Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas. 2007. Vol. 1. Pag. 57-74 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Código Jurídico Alemán y Español: La Hipotaxis como Absatzkomponent. En: Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. 2006. Vol. 11. Pag. 525-540 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Der spanische Detektivroman in Deutschland seit 1975. En: AGA Magazín (Revista Didáctica). 2006. Vol. 17. Pag. 70-71 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Los Denominados Telling-Names de Cervantes y su Traducción. En: AGA Magazín (Revista Didáctica). 2005. Vol. 16. Pag. 80-84 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Traducción de Estructuras Hipotácticas a través de Construcciones Participiales y Gerundiales. En: Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. 2005. Vol. 9. Pag. 243-258 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Implicaciones del Conjuntivo Alemán en los Procesos de Doble Codificación. En: Estudios filológicos alemanes. 2004. Vol. 4. Pag. 141-160 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Betrachtung unterschiedlicher Referenzkonzepte. En: Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. 2004. Vol. 7. Pag. 55-74 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Review/Reseña de Libro: Supuestos Teórico-Prácticos de Morfología Alemana, de M. Rivas Zancarrón Y F. Zayas Martínez. En: Magazin - Asociación de Germanistas de Andalucía. 2003. Núm. 13. Pag. 70-71 Libros de Actas Castro Moreno, Carmen: Tendencias Discriminatorias en la Traducción Literaria Inglesa y Alemana: Aspectos Generales y Didácticos. 2005 Aportaciones a Congresos Castro Moreno, Carmen: Virtualidad y Transferencia en las Obras Literarias de Ficción. Conferencias impartidas. VII Congreso Internacional de la AHH. Santiago de Compostela. 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Versatilidad en la Recepción Actual de la Obra de Temática Transicionista. Conferencias impartidas. First Conference of Iberian Cultural Studies. 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Impacto de la Paratraducción Literaria en el Publico Receptor. Conferencias impartidas. Congreso Internacional sobre Traducción e Interpretación. Universidad de Alcalá (UAH). 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Konfiguration, Darstellung und Konventionen de politischen Diskurses. Conferencias impartidas. Konferenz der Reihe Languagetalks zum Thema Politik der Metapher. Múnich. 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Interkulturelle Kompatibilität des Textübersetzens bei Textdatenversionen. CAT-Tools in der Translation-Memory-Technologie. Conferencias impartidas. XII. Türkischen Internationalen Germanistik Kongres. Universidad de Kokaeli. 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Didaktische Anwendung der Computerlinguistik in der Übersetzung Deutsch-Spanisch. Conferencias impartidas. XI Congreso Internacional de Traducción, Texto e Interferencias. Baeza, Jaén (España) Universidad Internacional de Andalucía. 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Proceso de Traducción en el Marco E-Learning. Conferencias impartidas. I Coloquio Hermeneus. Los Estudios de Traducción e Interpretación Basados en Corpus: De lo Local a lo Globa. Facultad de Traducción e Interpretación Campus de Soria. 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Interacción Diccionario-Profesor-Discente en el Aula de Alemán como L2. Conferencias impartidas. IX Congreso Internacional de Lingüística General. Pamplona (Universidad de Navarra). 2014 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Interaktion verschiedener Gruppenprozesse in der kognitiven Praxis. Conferencias impartidas. XV. Internationale Tagung der Deutschlehrerinnen und Deutschlehrer 201. Freie Universität Bozen-Bolzano (Südtirol-Italia). 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Elementos Lingüísticos de Multimedialidad en Español y Alemán: Aspectos Políticos Caricaturescos. Conferencias impartidas. 19. Hispanistentag Hispanistische Brückenschläg. Universidad de Münster (Alemania). 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Internationaler Gebrauch linguistischer Termini: Begriffe, Probleme, Vorschläge. Conferencias impartidas. Lehrerkonferenz. Padubice (República Checa). 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Webbrowsers. Die Modifikatoren lexikographischer Daten. Conferencias impartidas. IX. Internationaler Kongres. Universidad de Sevilla. 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Gestores de Terminología y Estrategias Globales en Técnicas E-Learning: Abstracción e Innovación. Conferencias impartidas. 29. Forum Junge Romanisti. Universidad de Nürnberg (Alemania). 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Las Posibles Creaciones, Extracciones y Modificaciones de Datos Lexicográficos. Conferencias impartidas. Congreso Diccionarios Alemán: Evolución y Nuevas Perspectivas. Valencia. 2013 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Assoziationsmechanismen der Konditionierung. Conferencias impartidas. Sprachen und Normen im Wandel. Universidad de Kiel. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Procesamiento de Lenguages Naturales a partir de Ontologías Léxicas, Análisis de Sistemas Computacionales. Conferencias impartidas. 5th Annual International Conference on Mediterranean Studies. Universidad de Atenas (Grecia). 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Estructuras de Traducción Polivalentes en Campos Léxico-Semánticos Afines: Una Aproximación Didáctica. Conferencias impartidas. IX Congreso Internacional Traducción, Texto e Interferencias. La Traducción en las dos Orillas: España e Hispanoaméric. Universidad de Cáceres (Trujillo). 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Gefestigte und ungefestigte Strukturen in der deutschen und spanischen Syntax. Conferencias impartidas. Limes 2. (Düsseldorf) Universidad Heinrich-Heine. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Analyse der Vielfalt an genetischen Sprachverwandschaftsfaktoren. Conferencias impartidas. Wenden und Kontinuität 3. internationaler Kongress der Germanistischen Abteilung der Kairo-Universitä. Universidad de El Cairo, Egipto. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Verwandtsprachen in Vergleich. Conferencias impartidas. IX. Kongress der Germanisten Rumanien. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Sawyer's Typographical Biography across Textual Structures. Conferencias impartidas. Trends on Toponomy. Universidad de Berna (Suiza). 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Conceptos de la Dimensión de Espacio-Tiempo en contraste. Conferencias impartidas. "Limes, linguistisch orientiertes Kolloquium für Promovierende und Promovierte". (Düsseldorf) Universidad Heinrich Heine. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Concepciones Didácticas de las Prefijaciones Lexemáticas en la Lengua Castellana y en la Alemana. Conferencias impartidas. IV Simposio Internacional de Hispanistas «Encuentros 2012». Instytut Filologii Romanskiej Uniwersytet Wroclawski (Universidad de Wroclaw, Polonia). 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Valenztheorien in der kontrastiven Fachdidaktik: Prinzipien einer dubiösen Ähnlichkeit. Conferencias impartidas. Valenz und Korpuslinguistik. Lehrstuhl für Germanistik, Philosophische Fakultät Universität der Hl. Cyril u. Method anlässlich des 15. jährigen Bestehens veranstaltet internationale Fachtagun. (Filosóficka Faculta Univerzitá sv. Ciryla a Metoda v Travne) República Eslovaca. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Die surrealistische Sprache: Psycholinguistische Faktoren, Anwendung für Überschreibungen und Behandlung der Auswirkungen auf die Kommunikation. Conferencias impartidas. XI Congreso Internacional de Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. Fac. de Filología, Univ. de Sevilla. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Sprachkontakt und Evolution in germanischen und romanischen Sprachen. Conferencias impartidas. Finnische Germanistentagung. Institut für moderne Sprachen, Universidad de Helsinki (Finlandia). 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Los Semanarios en la España de la Postguerra: Cómics Femeninos, Cómics de Aventuras Masculinos, Cómics de Género (1940/1970). Conferencias impartidas. I Congreso Internacional de Cómic Universidad de Sevilla: Cómic: Forma y Función. Facultad de Filología, Universidad de Sevilla. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Fortschritte in der spanisch-deutschen kontrastiven Sprachwissenschaft: Kriterien, Übereinstimmungen, Ergebnisse. Conferencias impartidas. I Congreso Internacional en Lingüística Aplicada a la Enseñanza de Lenguas: En Camino hacia el Plurilingüismo. Universidad Antonio de Nebrija, Madrid. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Ästhetische und ideologische Konstellationen des Comics in Deutschland und Spanien: Eine kleine linguistische Untersuchung. Conferencias impartidas. I Congreso Internacional de Literatura Trivial y de Entretenimiento. Universidad de Sevilla. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Contraste de las Estructuras Secundarias en Préstamos: Una Investigación a partir de Lenguas Románicas y Germánicas. Conferencias impartidas. Die XI. Internationale Woche Dialog der Kulturen-Kultur des Dialog. Staatliche Nekrassow-Universitaet / Universidad Estatal de Nekrassow (Kostroma, Rusia). 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Ramificaciones Estético-Ideológicas del Cómic en Alemania y España. Conferencias impartidas. Coloquio Internacional Mito y Subversión. Universidad Complutense de Madrid. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Polysemy Selectional Studies in Natural Language Processing: Recognition, Understanding, Synthesis. Conferencias impartidas. HABLAR La Competencia Oral en la Enseñanza de una Lengua Extranjera. Lisboa. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Implementación de los Estudios Fraseológicos en el Aula: Técnicas y Procedimientos. Conferencias impartidas. Coloquio Internacional Fraditrad: Fraseología, Didáctica de las Lenguas y Traducción. Facultad de Humanidades, Campus de Lugo. 2012 Castro Moreno, Carmen, Castro Moreno, Carmen: "SMS, MSS, MSN, MMS" in Contrast: a Simbolic Perspective of the Medial Castilian. Conferencias impartidas. Interculturality and Multilingualism. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Internetsprache, Cyberslangssprache: Unsicherheit und Dekontextualisierung. Conferencias impartidas. VII Congreso Internacional de Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. Facultad de Filología, Univ. de Sevilla. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Aplicación de Enfoques Cognitivos en la Traslación Alemán-Español. Conferencias impartidas. 18. Deutscher Hispanistentag. Realidad, Virtualidad, Representació. Facultad de Filosofía, Universidad de Passau. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Die Semiose als Konsens über das Handeln: Parataktische und Hypotaktische Satzstrukturen im Spanischen und im Deutschen. Conferencias impartidas. Translation, Text & Interference. Universidad de Pedagogía, Cracovia (Polonia). 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Basis für das neobehavioristische Konzept der kausalen Verknüpfung. Conferencias impartidas. Vernetzte Welten. Germanistik zwischen Täten und Ismen. Diskurse, Paradigmen, Theorie. Facultad de Filología, Kronstadt (Rumanía). 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Metodología del Alemán Aplicado a los Medios de Comunicación. Conferencias impartidas. Congreso de Fonética Aplicada. Universidad de Cáceres. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Kontrast der phraseologischen Satzstrukturen im Spanischen und im Deutschen. Conferencias impartidas. Frasespal. Universidad de Santiago de Compostela. 2011 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Semiotische Betrachtung des Deutschen in der Übersetzung von Witzen, feststehenden und umgangssprachlichen Wendungen. Conferencias impartidas. VI Congreso Internacional de Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. Fac. de Filología, Univ. de Sevilla. 2010 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Didáctica del Conjuntivo Alemán. Ponencia en Congreso. Encuentros Iberogermánicos de Lingüística Contrastiva "Contrastivica 2009". Universidad de Salamanca. 2009 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Literatura de Proyección: Aplicación en las EE.OO.II. y en la Universidad. Ponencia en Congreso. V Congreso Estatal de EE.OO.II Mosaico de Lenguas y Cultura. Escuela Oficial de Idiomas de A Coruña. 2007 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Aufbau und Bedeutung des Evangelienbuchs von Otfrid von Weißenburg. Ponencia en Congreso. IV Congreso Internacional de Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. La Germanística dentro y fuera de los Países de Habla Alemana. Conceptos, Métodos y Tendencia. Facultad de Filología, Universidad de Sevilla. 2007 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Espacio Europeo y sus consecuencias sobre filología y traducción. Mesa redonda de Congreso. Das Word und Seine Umgebung/La Palabra y su Entorno. Universidad de Sevilla. 2006 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Los Factores Integradores en la Traducción Procesual de Textos Alemanes. Ponencia en Congreso. Traducción y Manipulación: el Poder de la Palabra. Universidad de Sevilla. 2006 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Propuestas de Transcripción en Fragmentos Literarios Actuales: Un Contraste Alemán-Español. Ponencia en Congreso. I Jornadas Interuniversitarias de Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas. Universidad de Cáceres. 2006 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Bildung von deutschen Verben. Schwerpunktmäßig betrachtet unter funktionalen Aspekten. Ponencia en Congreso. La Germanística Ayer y Hoy: Estudios Comparados. II Congreso Internacional de Estudios Filológicos Alemane. Universidad de Sevilla. 2006 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Código Jurídico en Alemán y Español. Ponencia en Congreso. Congreso de Estudios Filológicos Alemanes La Germanística y otras Culturas de Europa. Universidad de Sevilla. 2005 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Interferencias en la Traducción de Núcleos Verbales Castellanos al Alemán: El Catalán como Llengua-Pont. Ponencia en Congreso. 6º Congreso de la Asociación de Germanistas de Cataluña Der ungeteilte Himmel. Universidad de Tarragona. 2005 Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Morfoestructura del Lenguaje Económico: Los Tecnicismos Suprasegmentales del Español-Alemán y sus Cotextos. Ponencia en Congreso. Das Word und Seine Umgebung/La Palabra y su Entorno. 2005 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Tendencias Discriminatorias en la Traducción Literaria Inglesa y Alemana: Aspectos Generales y Didácticos. Ponencia en Congreso. XXXV Simposio Internacional de la Sociedad Española de Lingüística. 2005 Castro Moreno, Carmen: El Espacio Europeo y sus Consecuencias sobre Filología y Traducción. Conferencias impartidas. I Jornadas del Grupo de Investigación Lengua y Lingüística Alemanas. Universidad de Sevilla. 2005 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Enfoques Lingüísticos Universales Aplicados a la Traducción Directa e Inversa del Alemán-Español en Estructuras Complejas. Conferencias impartidas. IV Congreso Internacional de Traducción e Interpretación. CEADE, Sevilla. 2005 Castro Moreno, Carmen: Problemas Traductológicos en la Traducción de Estructuras Hipotácticas a través de Construcciones Participiales y Gerundiales. Conferencias impartidas. III Congreso Internacional de Estudios Filológicos Alemanes. La Germanística dentro y fuera de los Países de Habla Alemana. Conceptos, Métodos y Tendencia. 2004 Otras Publicaciones Castro Moreno, Carmen: La Voluntad Transicionista. Otras Publicaciones. 2013. Español. Ed. Vivelibro, Madrid. ISBN: 978-84-15519-42-3